LA PRINCESA Y SU UNICORNIO
by Tavata
Summary: <html><head></head>Ésta es la historia de una hermosa princesa neoyorquina y un hermoso unicornio de color blanco y plata que se encontraron en Central Park... Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Andalasía pierde un Unicornio? ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**El nuevo amigo de Morgan**_

¡Buenos días!- saludó Giselle entrando a la habitación de Morgan.

Tal vez no tendría nada de sorprendente que la princesa Giselle entrara en la habitación de la hija de Robert como cada mañana si no fuera que como cada mañana entraba acompañada de una parvada completa de palomas, afortunadamente los ratoncitos ya habían dejado de visitar el departamento.

La pequeña Morgan se estiró entre las mantas de su cama dejando caer su muñeca de Bella, la pequeña vivía felizmente con su padre y con su nueva madrastra aunque claro, nunca le decía madrastra a Giselle.

Buenos días, Giselle- saludó la pequeña incorporándose en la cama- Hola amiguitos.

Las palomas dieron un "cu, cu, cu" o algo parecido a "buenos días, Morgan" y después salieron volando por la ventana abierta por la princesa.

¿Estás lista?- preguntó Giselle con una hermosa sonrisa en su bonito rostro.

¿Estar lista? Morgan hizo memoria ¡Claro, hoy era el día que Giselle y ella iban a ir a dar un paseo a Central Park aprovechando que Robert estaba en el trabajo y la niña no tenía clases en la escuela! ¡Habían planeado el pic-nic toda la semana!

¡Estaré lista!- dijo la niña saliendo de la cama para correr al baño y darse una buena ducha.

…

Mientras Morgan se arreglaba, Giselle y sus amigos en la cocina (una vez más afortunadamente no estaban los ratoncitos ni alimañas pero ¿cómo había llegado un mapache al departamento? Bueno, tal vez eso lo explicara después Giselle) preparaba los emparedados y bebidas de frutas que se llevarían al día de campo, todo puesto en una canasta de mimbre que Robert le había comprado a Giselle.

Era una suerte que ese día la princesa de Andalasía no tuviera que ir a "Andalasía Fashions" a continuar con la producción de la nueva colección de princesas para primavera que todas las niñas pequeñas adoraban. El negocio era todo un éxito y Robert estaba feliz de que su adorada Giselle estuviera tan contenta en el mundo real, porque es necesario decir que Andalasía no se encuentra en Europa, es más, ni siquiera se encuentra en este mundo…

¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Morgan.

La pequeña tenía puesto un conjunto deportivo rosa que Giselle le había confeccionado especialmente para ella, como Morgan gustaba de ir a karate pero también de los cuentos de hadas, la princesa pelirroja le había hecho un traje a la medida, perfecto para una princesa aventurera como su adorada pequeña Morgan.

Estás preciosa- dijo con toda sinceridad Giselle.

¿Me ayudas a peinarme?- preguntó la pequeña mostrando su cepillo y unos adornos de mariposas.

Giselle se sonrió, eran los mismos adornos de mariposas que ella utilizara en su vestido de bodas que primero había sido para casarse con el príncipe Edward en Andalasía pero que para felicidad de nuestra hermosa princesa fue después para casarse en Nueva York con Robert, el padre de Morgan.

Por supuesto- Giselle se quitó su delantal para ir a ayudar a su pequeña.

…

Cuando el taxi se detuvo enfrente de Central Park todos los transeúntes vieron bajar dos princesas de cuentos de hadas, la hermosa Giselle con el vestido azul que utilizara para ir a su cita con Robert y Morgan con su pants rosa ayudando a portar la canasta con comida para el pic-nic.

¿Dónde veremos a papá?- preguntó la pequeña Morgan.

¿Qué te parece en la colina?- preguntó a su vez Giselle.

Esa colina era una de las favoritas de Giselle y Robert en todo Central Park, esa pequeña lomita era justamente donde Giselle lo hizo cantar "cómo sabrá" cuando junto con muchos desconocidos pero muy buenas personas improvisaron toda una coreografía al más puro estilo Broadway, aunque claro, al principio Robert no quería participar.

El mantel de cuadros rojos con blancos fue puesto sobre el suave pasto mientras Morgan comenzaba a sacar todos los bocadillos que habían llevado cuando de pronto una manzana roja y brillante (sin peligro de que fuera una de las terribles manzanas que la reina Narissa había envenado, claro) rodó hacia abajo alejándose más y más de ambas chicas.

¡Voy por ella!- gritó Morgan mientras bajaba corriendo.

Giselle asintió mientras vigilaba que su pequeña no se alejara mucho, quería mucho a Morgan, tanto o más que su verdadera madre, por eso se preocupaba por ella.

Morgan por su parte no intentaba alejarse mucho, solamente atrapar a la escurridiza manzana, para su fortuna, el fruto se detuvo pasando el camino de los ciclistas y de las personas que recorrían Central Park, justo al frente de unos arbustos armoniosamente recortados que parecían una pared esmeralda.

¡Ahí estás!- le dijo la pequeña a la manzana.

Cuando estiro su manita para alcanzarla algo la sorprendió, de entre las ramas del arbusto salió una boca blanca de un animal que en ese momento no reconoció y de una sola mordida la devoró. Morgan soltó un pequeño gritito al ser tomada por sorpresa que al instante fue contestado con un relincho.

¡Claro, era un caballo! ¡Tal vez un caballo de los guardias del parque! Sí, eso era lo más lógico, pero ¿qué hacía un caballo detrás de los arbustos?

¿Hola?- llamó Morgan levantando la cabeza.

No se había equivocado, era un caballo tan blanco como la leche, su crin caía como si fuera de plata líquida y en su frente ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No era un caballo, era un unicornio! ¡Tenía un cuerno en su frente! ¿Pero cómo? Bueno, sí Giselle y Pip habían venido de Andalasía ¿no era posible que también hubiera unicornios en Central Park? ¿Tal vez ese unicornio también venía de Andalasía? ¿Habría unicornios en Andalasía?

Eres muy bonito- dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba para acariciarlo.

¡Morgan!- llamó Giselle detrás de la niña.

La princesa se había preocupado un poquito al escuchar el gritito de Morgan pero al verla con un caballo pensó que hablaría con uno de los guardias, pero ¿eso era un caballo? ¡No, era un unicornio!

¡Cielos, no es un caballo!- dijo Giselle.

Al parecer ninguno de los demás visitantes de Central Park veían al unicornio ya que ninguno de ellos había reparado en su presencia. Cierto, las personas solo ven lo que quieren ver.

¿Viene de Andalasía?- preguntó la niña mientras seguía pasando su mano por el cuello del unicornio.

¿Andalasía?- habló el unicornio.

Giselle y Morgan se sorprendieron más ¡Un unicornio! ¡Un unicornio que hablaba! ¡En verdad era magia! ¡Ni siquiera Pip había hablado cuando llegó a Nueva York! Solamente Narissa pudo hablar cuando se transformó en dragón.

¿Conoces Andalasía?- preguntó Giselle sin tener miedo del unicornio.

Claro, está más allá de donde yo vivo, yo vivo en el Valle de la Ilusión- la voz del unicornio era melodiosa- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Esto es Central Park- explicó inocentemente Morgan.

¿Central Park? ¿Está más allá de Andalasía?- preguntó el unicornio- Vaya, me he alejado mucho más de lo que imaginaba de casa…

Giselle iba a preguntar algo cuando recordó algo mucho más importante ¡Robert! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Robert al ver un unicornio? Tenían que encontrar una forma de ayudar al nuevo amigo de Morgan y que Robert no se molestara mucho.

El unicornio pareció leer la mente de Giselle ya que al momento se ocultó entre los arbustos, Morgan pensó que se alejaría y no volvería a verlo cuando volvió a salir pero en lugar de ser el unicornio blanco como la leche y crin plateada salió en su lugar un joven muy apuesto de facciones muy finas de piel muy blanca, mucho más blanca que la de Giselle, con unos hermosos ojos grises y una cabellera larga de color plata, ¿cómo sabían que era el mismo unicornio? Por la marca en forma de estrella de su frente, una estrella perfectamente marcada.

Ese es un gran disfraz- felicitó Giselle- no sabía que los unicornios pudieran hacer eso.

¡Es magia!- grito emocionada Morgan acariciando con su mano el cabello del joven.

¿Así está mejor?- preguntó el joven-unicornio con su deliciosa voz.

Sí, creo que así es mejor ¿Estás buscando cómo regresar a Andalasía?- preguntó Giselle.

Sería difícil encontrar la coladera por la que ella había llegado.

El joven iba a contestar cuando su estomago gruñó estruendosamente, el pobre se sonrojó completamente mientras Giselle y Morgan reían por lo ocurrido.

Ven, acompáñanos estamos a punto de empezar un pic-nic ¿te gustaría un emparedado?- invitó Giselle recordando todo lo que tenían para comer en la canasta.

¡Ven, tenemos mucha comida!- invitó Morgan tomando la mano de su nuevo amigo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Orión, ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó el joven-unicornio caminando al paso de Morgan.

Mi nombre es Morgan, y ella es la princesa Giselle, es mi mamá pero yo le digo Giselle- contestó Morgan subiendo la colina.

Princesa Morgan- dijo el unicornio con esa hermosa voz- me gusta vuestro nombre Princesa Morgan.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos contra uno no es justo**_

Robert Philip importante abogado en Nueva York llegó algo retrasado a una cita muy importante ese día, pero no se trataba de una cita de trabajo, una reunión con clientes o con miembros del mismo despacho, no, era una cita todavía más importante, era el día de campo que su amada Giselle y su hija Morgan habían organizado.

Cuando por fin llegó a la loma favorita de ambas chicas en Central Park se sorprendió al ver a un jovencito sentado sobre el mantel de cuadros rojos con blancos comiendo sándwiches y bebiendo jugo de frutas.

¿Sería un amigo de Morgan? No, no lo creía, Morgan y Giselle habían dicho que era un pic-nic para ellos así que no creía hubieran invitado a nadie más.

Lamento el retraso- se disculpó Robert cuando llegó junto a Giselle- la reunión se tardo más de lo que esperaba.

Giselle y Robert se dieron un beso de amor "la fuerza más poderosa que existe" Morgan solo se sonrió, no por ver el amor de sus padres sino por la cara de ignorancia que había puesto su nuevo amigo Orion.

¿Hola?- saludó sin saber bien cómo reaccionar Robert- ¿y tú quién eres?

Mi nombre es Orion- contestó al saludo el joven de cabello de plata.

Hola Orion, ¿vas a la escuela con Morgan?- Robert lo miraba como alguna amenaza a su pequeña hija mientras tomaba un emparedado de la canasta.

Robert- se adelantó Giselle- él es Orion, es un amigo…

Ah- fue lo único que se entendió mientras Robert masticaba su emparedado.

Un amigo de lejos…- trató de preparar el camino Giselle.

Sonido ininteligible al morder más emparedado.

De… Andalasía- finalizó la princesa.

¡¿Qué?- estalló Robert mirando aterrorizado a Orion- Oh no, no de nuevo ¿qué? ¿quién? ¿cómo? ¿dónde?

Lo encontramos cuando llegamos al parque, papá- explicó Morgan- ¡Va a quedarse con nosotros!

¡Quedarse con nosotros!- repitió escandalizado Robert- ¡Morgan, no!

¿No?- ahora fue Giselle la que lo miro de manera desaprobatoria.

No, Giselle- dijo firmemente Robert- no sabemos quién es.

Es un amigo- le cortó la dulce princesa.

Y si no fuera un amigo, y si fuera como Narcisa- se negó Robert.

¡Era Narissa, no Narcisa!- volvió al ataque Giselle.

Eso mismo, y si fuera de los que parecen buenos pero son malos. Piénsalo Giselle, casi te matan con una manzana envenenada, casi morimos al caernos del techo de ese edificio- Robert no iba a aceptar que Orion se quedara con ellas.

No deseo importunarles- habló el joven Orion- princesa, ha sido un placer conocerlas- dijo levantándose del mantel.

Giselle y Morgan le lanzaron una mirada suplicante a Robert cuando Orion se alejaba.

No, no me van a convencer- Robert se cruzó de brazos.

Morgan lo miraba de manera suplicante, como cuando había pedido que Giselle se quedara a dormir con ellos cuando la encontraron colgando del anuncio del Palacio.

Robert suspiró derrotado.

…

¿Tienes familia, Orion?- preguntó Robert mirando por el retrovisor.

Después de haber sido derrotado por la mirada suplicante de las dos mujeres que amaba, Robert no tuvo más opción que alcanzar a Orion e invitarlo a ir a casa con ellos. Ahora todos en el automóvil nuevo de Robert, éste lo miraba por el retrovisor mientras esperaban el siga del semáforo.

Giselle iba sentada a su lado y en el asiento trasero la pequeña Morgan y el jovencito del parque.

No lo recuerdo, tal vez no- contestó Orion topándose con la mirada de Robert en el cristal del retrovisor- creo que estaba solo antes de cruzar a este mundo…

¡Qué triste!- exclamó con toda sinceridad Giselle- nadie debería estar solo…

Parecía que iba a empezar a cantar como siempre hacía sino hubiera sido por la mirada de roca que le dedicó Robert, era mejor no molestarlo en ese momento.

…

¡Hogar, dulce hogar!- exclamó Robert solo llegar a su departamento.

Orion no podía creer todo lo que veía, desde que encontrara a la princesa Morgan y a la princesa Giselle todo le parecía mágico, tan mágico como Andalasía o tal vez más…

Te puedes quedar con nosotros por un tiempo- habló Giselle- al menos hasta que alguien venga a buscarte o quieras regresar a casa.

La princesa se dirigió a la cocina a dejar todo lo que habían llevado al día de campo. Morgan tomó de la mano al jovencito y lo llevó a su habitación.

¡Te voy a mostrar mis libros de cuentos!- gritó la niña desde el corredor.

No, Morgan- llamó Robert pero la pequeña no le escuchó.

Robert, tranquilo- lo calmó Giselle- no le va a hacer nada, tiene un buen corazón, ya verás…

…

Los ojos grises de Orion no perdían detalle de todos los juguetes, peluches, libros y todas las cosas que Morgan tenía en su recamara. Un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Morgan dejando su muñeca de la bella y la bestia en la cama.

Son los aposentos de una princesa- explicó Orion desviando la mirada- es inapropiado que esté solo aquí con una princesa.

Pero eres un unicornio- se rió Morgan- las princesas tienen unicornios en los cuentos.

Pero ahora he tomado forma humana- continuó Orión- hay una diferencia…

No importa, en ese caso eres mi amigo y yo te invito a leer conmigo- Morgan se sentó en la cama invitándolo a sentarse con ella.

…

Morgan- llamó su padre- Morgan ¿quieres ir a comer pizza? ¿Morgan?

Robert entró a la habitación de su niña, al principio había estado preocupado por Orión, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su pequeña pero solo ver a los dos en la habitación se tranquilizó un poco.

Morgan se había quedado dormida sobre su cama abrazando su libro de cuentos de hadas favorito mientras Orión se había dormido a su vez en la alfombra hecho un ovillo, había tal elegancia en su porte que hizo sonreír a Robert, "parece un principito" pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Morgan- llamó muy bajito para no despertarla de golpe- Morgan.

Morgan se despertó bostezando.

¿Quieres ir a comer pizza?- invitó su padre.

Sí, ¿puede venir Orión con nosotros?- preguntó la pequeña ahora un poquito despeinada.

Claro, ve a lavarte, yo lo despertaré- sonrió su padre.

Morgan obedeció saltando de la cama.

…

Robert se sonrió ante la inocencia de su hija ¡Había pensado que dejarían sin comer a Orión!

Orión- llamó Robert moviendo por el hombro al jovencito.

El cabello perla caía como una cascada de plata sobre el rostro de Orión.

¿Orión?- insistió el padre de Morgan- ¡Giselle!

El grito de Robert hizo que Giselle y Morgan acudieran al momento.

¡Orión está muy frío!- giro Robert.

Por eso el jovencito estaba hecho un ovillo, tenía frío, solo tocarlo lo había notado.

Morgan busca un sweater, el más grande que tengas- ordenó su padre- Giselle, pon a calentar agua.

De un solo movimiento Robert levantó a Orión, mientras lo tenía dormido contra su pecho pudo sentir lo frío que estaba, con una mano deshizo la cama para poder recostarlo.

Aquí está papá- dijo Morgan mostrando un sweater negro con un panda bordado.

Robert se lo puso al momento, era desconcertante que Orión no se hubiera despertado.

¿Está bien?- preguntó la niña solo ver que su padre tapaba con las mantas a su amigo.

Espero que sí, amor- la tranquilizo Robert.

Aquí está el agua- llamó Giselle momentos después.

…

Esa tarde ya no fueron a comer pizza, Robert y Giselle se pasaron velando el sueño de Orión preocupados por lo frío que estaba, después de varias compresas de agua caliente en la frente pareció volver a estar tibio.

Morgan veía todo desde la orilla de la cama abrazando a su muñeca Bella.

Después de unas horas, Orión despertó.

¿Princesa?- preguntó solo ver a Giselle.

Tranquilo, estabas muy frío y no despertabas- le explicó Giselle.

¿Estás bien? ¿Llamamos a un doctor?- sugirió Robert.

No, estoy bien, solo… no sé qué paso… es la primera vez que siento frío- se disculpó apenado Orión.

Me asustaste- habló Morgan.

Lo lamento, princesa Morgan- se volvió a disculpar Orión.

Bueno, bueno, será mejor que pidamos la pizza- les interrumpió Robert- será mejor que Orión descanse…

Giselle asintió saliendo de la habitación con Robert.

Orión- Morgan también estaba a punto de salir de la habitación- ¿estarás bien?

Orión asintió con la cabeza.

Orión- volvió a llamar Morgan ahora sonriendo tiernamente- no me vuelvas a asustar así… ¡Ahora a pedir pizza!

Orión cerró los ojos, no sabía si era o no la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él, solo sabía que era una sensación muy agradable y que nunca más volvería a asustar a la princesa Morgan…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
